prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Latin915
Archived Talk: 1 2 3 4 A Question Hey! Do you know any legal places to watch AEW or NXT UK online (besides the main sites)? I know AEW Dark is on YouTube and clips of both companies are there, but I'm looking for full matches. --Nick Branson (talk) 02:22, February 10, 2020 (UTC) Date code Thanks for the heads up. Ill start incopretating it in. Is it Year Month Day or Year Day Month?Gobokong (talk) 04:42, February 12, 2020 (UTC) Regarding a recent editor Hey there, Kirkburn from Fandom Support here. We've been contacted regarding the 'Mm0726' account - after some checks, I am reasonably satisfied that this is not impersonation. They've voiced concerns over the image being used on their article, and we generally give the benefit of the doubt to the subjects in these disputes (since they are the ones being directly affected by the problem). As such, I'm removing the image for now, but we may be able to get it replaced with another one. Thanks for you time! -- Kirkburn (talk) 20:21, February 12, 2020 (UTC) : A quick addendum: I'm also removing the gallery images for the same reason, but the user as confirmed to me that they're just waiting on being unblocked in order to post a better image. -- Kirkburn (talk) 21:00, February 12, 2020 (UTC) Sal E. Graziano I'm asking permission to remove the redirect for Sal E. Graziano to the Full Blooded Italians. While he was a part of the stable, he probably deserves his own page. Also, some pages seem to link him to Val Puccio, but it's a different guy. - KhanKhan12 (talk) 04:12, February 13, 2020 (UTC) I apologize for changing a redirect. I think I miscommunicated the error on the wikia that needed correcting. Val Puccio (Cagematch profile), who is not the same person as Sal E. Graziano (Cagematch profile). They are both big fat guys who were part of the Full Blooded Italians stable, so the confusion was understandable. I brought this to your attention and I thought you gave me the go ahead to correct the errors. I've made a bunch of minor changes and the only thing left to do is to create a page for Sal E. Graziano, but currently that page has a redirect to the Full Blooded Italians. I don't really want to get banned for touching/changing a redirect page, so I want to make sure I have clear instructions to proceed or not. - KhanKhan12 (talk) 04:04, February 14, 2020 (UTC) Travis Lee / The Giant Arawn Sorry, this is complicated. Bear with me. There is a page for a wrestler called The Giant Arawn who had no images or external links. I think I've found him in this YouTube clip (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=an08PwT9ego) where "Big Daddy Freddy" is identified as the one undergoing the gimmick change to the Giant Arawn. CageMatch has a page for "Big Daddy Freddie" (https://www.cagematch.net/?id=2&nr=13535) where he is also identified as "Travis Lee". Travis Lee and The Giant Arawn are very much the same dude based on images like these (http://innovatewrestling.com/tag/travis-lee/) from the Innovate Wrestling page. However, there are two image gallery pages for Travis Lee: * Travis Lee (New Jersey)/Image gallery * Travis Lee (Tennessee)/Image gallery I'm pretty sure the Giant Arawn is the Tennessee guy based on available info. But it's your call to connect them. - KhanKhan12 (talk) 04:43, February 15, 2020 (UTC) Re: XWF - Give me a week and I'll see what I can turn up. - KhanKhan12 (talk) 03:43, February 16, 2020 (UTC) regarding Matt Taven and his knee Than you for notifying me November 4th about the Simpsons video... I had left a message January 24th regarding removal of information from Matt Taven's page about the name of one of his moves... With it being 4 weeks I figure I would follow up, have you had a chance to review this request or possibly it got lost in the shuffle and archived and forgotten? talk2ty 19:56, February 21, 2020 (UTC)